wscottfandomcom-20200215-history
Bond Girl series
Bond Girl series is a series of mixed media James Bond fan art W. Scott Pattullo started in 2013. Currently there are 43 images in the series, all of which portray a cartoony version of the Bond Girls from the films, video games and comics. History Scott originally wanted to draw the four Bond Girls from the film Dr. No in one image and have the text (that reads "Dr. No") behind them but he didn't like how it looked, so he decided to draw each girl individually instead. To make the images more interesting, he added a quote from the character as well. The first one was completed on October 1, 2013 (Photographer). Subject and title The entire series of images depicts cartoony versions of the Bond Girls from the films, video games and comics. Media All the images in the series are mixed media: ink on paper with digital work. Installments in the series Order of completion= Dr. No Photographer • Honey Ryder • Sylvia Trench (Dr. No) • Miss Taro From Russia with Love Tatiana Romanova • Sylvia Trench (From Russia With Love) Agent Under Fire (video game) Zoe Nightshade (Agent Under Fire) • Adrian Malprave • Bella & Bebe: The Twins Nightfire (video game) Dominique Paradis • Zoe Nightshade (Nightfire) • Alura McCall Goldfinger Pussy Galore • Jill Masterson • Mei-Lei Vargr (comic) Dharma Reach Thunderball Madame LaPorte • Patricia Fearing • Fiona Volpe • Domino Derval Everything of Nothing (video game) Katya Nadanova • Mya Starling • Serena St. Germaine Eidolon (comic) Cadence Birdwhistle Hammerhead (comic) Victoria Hunt You Only Live Twice Ling (Chinese Girl) • Aki • Helga Brandt • Kissy Suzuki Black Box (comic) Selah Sax Kill Chain (comic) Rika Van De Havik • "Unidentified Girl" • Chantal Chevalier A Silent Armageddon (comic) Jessica Penrose On Her Majesty's Secret Service Tracy di Vicenzo • Ruby Bartlett • Nancy Diamonds Are Forever Marie • Plenty O'Toole • Tiffany Case Izabel (comic) Izabel Serpent's Tooth (comic) Martika Pavna • Sunny Vasquez |-|By category= '- - - Films - - -' Dr. No Photographer • Honey Ryder • Sylvia Trench (Dr. No) • Miss Taro From Russia with Love Tatiana Romanova • Sylvia Trench (From Russia With Love) Goldfinger Pussy Galore • Jill Masterson • Mei-Lei Thunderball Madame LaPorte • Patricia Fearing • Fiona Volpe • Domino Derval You Only Live Twice Ling (Chinese Girl) • Aki • Helga Brandt • Kissy Suzuki On Her Majesty's Secret Service Tracy di Vicenzo • Ruby Bartlett • Nancy Diamonds Are Forever Marie • Plenty O'Toole • Tiffany Case '- - - Video games - - -' Agent Under Fire Zoe Nightshade (Agent Under Fire) • Adrian Malprave • Bella & Bebe: The Twins Nightfire Dominique Paradis • Zoe Nightshade (Nightfire) • Alura McCall Everything of Nothing Katya Nadanova • Mya Starling • Serena St. Germaine '- - - Comics - - -' Serpent's Tooth Martika Pavna • Sunny Vasquez A Silent Armageddon Jessica Penrose Vargr Dharma Reach Eidolon Cadence Birdwhistle Hammerhead Victoria Hunt Black Box Selah Sax Kill Chain Rika Van De Havik • "Unidentified Girl" • Chantal Chevalier Izabel Izabel See also *List of W. Scott Pattullo's artwork External links *007.com Official James Bond website Category:2013 artwork Category:2014 artwork Category:2015 artwork Category:2016 artwork Category:2017 artwork Category:2018 artwork Category:2019 artwork Category:Bond Girl series Category:Digital artwork Category:Drawings Category:James Bond fan art Category:Mixed media artwork Category:Series and Projects